Death by Dinner
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: While out to lunch, Five-0 finds themselves in a hostage situation. Now it's up to Chin to save them before it's too late. Set in mid-season one.
1. Chapter 1

**12:20 p.m.**

"I'm just saying. Since you insist on driving _my_ car on a daily basis, you could have done the decent thing and put gas in it," Danny complained as he, Steve, and Kono stepped into their favorite diner: _Polly's._

"I told you it needed gas," Steve replied moving towards their regular booth, situated in the back of the diner. They took their usual spots, Kono next to Steve while Danny sat across from him, and continued their 'conversation.'

"No, you said 'It's got enough gas to get you home.' In no way did that translate to 'It needs gas.' You know, unless it was some secret SEAL code I just wasn't picking up on."

"Did it get you home?" Steve questioned, a smile playing across his lips.

"That's not the point, Steven," Danny snapped, virtually answering McGarrett's question by avoiding it.

"You two are one fight away from needing couples' counseling," Kono commented grinning, snatching one of the four menus from the holder sitting on the table. Danny glared at her, Steve smirked, but both guys let the fight go for the time being.

"Where's Chin?" Steve asked as he looked over another menu. Danny didn't even know why the SEAL bothered, he ordered the exact same thing every, single time they had lunch at _Polly's._

"He said he'll meet us here," Kono replied absentmindedly, letting her eyes roam over the menu. Danny understood why she was looking at all the choices; she never picked the same thing. "He was finishing up a report for…"

Kono cut off when the waitress approached their table. She was usually working when they had lunch, so had already written down Danny and Steve's orders. She smiled at Kono, waiting for her to order something, but before the rookie could order, several things happened at once.

The door flew open and three, heavily armed men walked inside. At the same time, two guys sitting three booths away from the 5-0 members stood up and pulled .45s from their jackets and slowly began pulling the shades down.

"Alright," one of the three men by the door started, locking the door behind him. "I want everyone on the floor, right now!"

Half the patrons were too shocked to do as they were asked while the other half dropped like bricks. The three cops half rose from their seats, reaching for their guns, but before they could remove their weapons the new arrivals fired four shots at them.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Steve took a hit to the shoulder and hit the floor. Danny dove over the table, pushing Kono out of the way of a second bullet, and went down on top of her as the two landed next to McGarrett. Kono was fairly certain she had avoided getting hit, but she couldn't be sure if Danny had.

"I want everyone on the floor! NOW!" The guy repeated and Kono watched as, one by one, the remaining patrons dropped to the floor. "I want you to give any cell phones, wallets, purses or…" his eyes travelled to the three cops, "…weapons to my associates."

"You okay?" Steve whispered glancing at Danny and Kono. The latter nodded as she rolled the former off of her and sat up. Williams hadn't responded, and Kono grew worried. She glanced over at him, half expecting to see him bleeding from a fatal bullet wound, but instead found a deep gash hidden in his hairline. He had avoided a gunshot wound, but managed to smack his head on something when he fell.

"Danny's out," Kono responded to Steve just as a figure appeared above them. He pointed his gun at the downed detective and gestured for their stuff. Kono handed over hers and Danny's sigs, their cell phones, and their knives. Steve was more reluctant, but one glance at Danny had him relenting also.

"With any luck you'll be out of here by dinner," the guy sneered before moving onto the next couple.

"Was he hit?" Steve asked the moment the guy had moved out of earshot.

"No, I think he hit his head," Kono replied turning her attention to her boss. "What about you?"

"It was a clean hit. I'll be fine," Steve responded vaguely. There was a lot of blood, and Kono was worried about blood loss, but McGarrett seemed to brush off that little detail.

Kono returned her gaze to Danny, knowing he'd have a conniption fit if he were conscious. Kalakaua tried waking the Jersey native a few times, but he stayed stubbornly out. Instead, she covertly reached for the napkin holder sitting on the table. She pulled it down, glancing over her shoulder at the gunmen as they continued collecting everyone's valuables, and pulled a handful out.

"At least put pressure on it," she said handing the napkins over to Steve. "I don't think your hand alone is going to be enough."

"I'll be fine, Kono," Steve assured the rookie, but still took the napkins from her. As he pressed the napkins into his shoulder, he let his eyes scan the area, no doubt noting every exit, counting every patron, thinking of any plan that would be good enough to get every, innocent person out alive.

"Any ideas?" Kono asked quietly.

"A few," Steve replied vaguely, looking back at her. He glanced down at Danny. "Any luck waking him up?"

"No," she responded looking down at the blond detective, too.

McGarrett nodded, but didn't say anything. Though, Kono was certain she spotted worry flickering in his eyes as he went back to scanning the diner.

She turned her attention to the gunmen as one hopped up on the counter. He had steely blue eyes and dark blond hair. The fact that he was letting them see his and his cronies' faces meant he wasn't going to let them out alive, despite what the other gunman had said. Someone had to come up with a plan soon otherwise they were all dead.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**12:35 p.m.**

Chin had just pulled his motorcycle up to the curb, turning it off. He removed his helmet, letting his sunglasses covered eyes scan the area. He spotted Kono's cherry red car, sitting across the street, and smiled at the thought of Steve or Danny sitting in the back seat. He silently hoped it was Steve.

Kelly made to kick his kickstand down, but froze when his eyes settled on the diner. The windows and the door had been covered. Never, in the amount of times he and 5-0 had gone to _Polly's_, had all of the windows been covered. In fact, he recalled the owner screeching at anyone who even tried to cover _one_ window.

Chin cautiously dismounted his bike, silently creeping along the side of the diner, and climbed up on the dumpster to looking into a sealed window. It gave him a view of the entire kitchen and a partial view of the dining portion.

Sitting on the counter was a blond man holding a gun. He was letting his eyes scan the area, but they kept darting towards three figures huddled on the floor. Chin followed his gaze, his stomach jolting at the sight. Kono, Danny, and Steve sat on the floor, the latter two visibly bleeding.

Quickly and quietly as he could, Kelly jumped down from the dumpster and returned to his bike. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, scrolling through his contacts. He hit send on a familiar name and waited, with bated breath, for someone to answer.

_ "_This is Detective Chin Ho Kelly," Chin started the moment someone answered on the other end. "I need back up at _Polly's Diner_." He hurriedly gave the address and said, "5-0 and several patrons have been taken hostage by several gunmen. We're going to need SWAT down here as soon as possible."

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Should I be publishing this? No. But I never do what I'm told :P**

**I really missed writing for this show, so I decided to write something new for it. It's set sometime in season one, so spoilers for that. I'll have to rewatch the first season and get back to you with a decent timeline for the next chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. I do not own the recognizable characters. And drop me a comment if you can.**

**See ya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**12:45 p.m.**

"We got everything," one of the gunmen said to the blond as he handed him a green duffle bag. He glanced inside, a smile spreading across his face. His buddy said something else, but it was too low for McGarrett to hear.

Steve looked away from the two, again looking around the diner for the best way out. He needed to get everyone out safely, even if that meant staying behind. He was willing to sacrifice his life for the lives of the others.

He let his eyes flick back to the blond gunman, watching as he spoke to the others in hushed tones. Steve listened for a moment, trying to pick something helpful up, but he still couldn't make out what they were saying. Instead, he let his eyes settle on Danny.

The Jersey native had yet to wake up, and Steve would be lying if he said he wasn't a little worried. When the time came to put his plan into action, he would have to trust Kono and one of the diner patrons to get Danny out and get him help.

"What are you planning?" Kono whispered leaning over Danny so Steve could hear her.

"Kono, I'm going to need you to trust me," Steve stated, intentionally overlooking her question, glancing at the back door, a red EXIT sign above it. Kono opened her mouth, to no doubt ask 'why,' when a commotion outside cut her off.

One of the gunmen furrowed his eyebrows as he headed towards the closed window. He flicked the blind aside for a second, his shoulders tensing from whatever was going on outside.

"I thought you said nobody was out there," he said to the other men.

"There wasn't," a dark haired guy replied.

"Then tell me," the guy continued, "why the hell SWAT is out there!" Danny reacted to the gunman's voice, his face scrunching up with pain.

"What?" the dark haired guys crossed the room, quickly glancing out the blinds. "Shit."

As the gunmen started arguing, McGarrett very much aware of the blond still sitting on the counter, staring intently at the doors, Steve turned his attention to partner.

"Danny hey," Steve whispered as Williams peeled his eyes open only to slam them shut a second later, barely keeping a groan at bay.

"It's okay," Kono murmured, gently running her fingers through his hair, mindful of his wound. "You're okay." The Jersey native tried opening his eyes a second time, this time keeping them open long enough to scan the ceiling before closing them again.

"W-what ha'pened?" he whispered, his words slurring together.

"What do you remember?" Steve questioned keeping an ear on the argument. The blond gunman still hadn't said a word, but his men had collectively agreed that a bystander must have called the police, but McGarrett suspected someone else.

"I…" Danny's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember anything before he hit his head. "Guns? Were there guns?"

"We're hostages, Danny," Kono said quietly.

"Of course we are," Danny responded slowly. "We're with Steve." The Jersey native opened his eyes a third time, the glassy blue orbs locking on Steve. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he zeroed in on the blood. "Why are you bleeding? Were you shot?"

"I'm fine," Steve insisted pressing the napkins into his wound. It was still bleeding sluggishly with no intention of stopping, but he couldn't worry about that right now. He had eight hostages and two partners to worry about. Not to mention five gunmen and SWAT. He had to prioritize, and his bullet wound was very low on his list of priorities.

"You most certainly are not…" Danny trailed off when the phone rang.

The blond gunman, still being unnaturally quiet, smirked at his men before jumping off the counter and heading towards the phone. He picked it up and said, "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to back off otherwise I start killing hostages. You have five minutes." And he hung up before the negotiator could say anything else.

"Wait, Marty, what are you doing?" the brunette asked, his face uncertain.

"Boys, aren't we a little old for petty theft? I think it's time we move up to something a bit more…" he pursed his lips, obviously trying to think of the right word, and finally said, "…illicit." He then pointed the gun at one of the hostages. "What do you say?"

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**I know this is SUPER short. I wanted to add more, but I didn't know quite where to take it, and I am sure you guys wanted an update sometime before next month. I promise the next chapter will be longer, and actually feature POVs from each character. As you guys know (if you've read me before) I switch between the main four quite a lot.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed what I could give you. I will try to update quicker next time. And thanks a bunch for the reviews, alerts, and favorites last chapter. You guys are awesome :).**

**Thanks for reading, I own nothing, and drop me a comment if you can.**

**SEE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :)**

**I really hope you enjoy this. I know I said longer, and it is a bit longer, but not by much. I know, I am terrible, but I will try to get a decent length chapter next time around.**

**Anyway, thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or faved last chapter. You guys are amazing, and I am glad you are liking this.**

**So, thanks for reading. I do not own any of the recognizable characters. And drop me a comment if you can.  
**

**SEE YA!**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**12:50 p.m.**

Danny knew Steve was going to do something stupid. Anyone in a ten mile radius knew Steve was going to do something stupid. Hell, the entire island knew Steve was going to do something stupid. It wasn't a productive day until Steve McGarrett did something stupid. So, Danny was not at all surprised when the Super SEAL stood up and said, "You wanna shoot someone, shoot me."

The head gunman turned, the gun still trained on the shaking woman, his dark eyes settling on McGarrett, and he smiled.

"What's more illicit than killing a cop?" Steve questioned when the gunman neglected to verbally answer him.

"Bit stupid, isn't it? Offering your life for these strangers?" the gunman asked curiously letting his eyes flick back to the hostage he intended to kill.

"Between me and them, it's no question who I want to survive," McGarrett replied softly. "If you need to kill someone…" Steve spread his arms out, barely holding a wince at bay, fresh blood staining his t-shirt. "Make the death count."

"You're one crazy bastard aren't you?" the gunman asked smirking. Danny hated agreeing with the deranged, but he had to admit the douche bag had a point.

"Come on, kill me," Steve pressed on, yanking his hand free from Kono's reaching grasp. Danny noted how pale his partner was, could see his legs shaking. It was only a matter of time before his injury succeeded where Kono could not.

"Hey, Augie, the cops are backing off," another gunman said from the window.

"Well, it looks as if no one's dying at this moment," the blond gunman stated lowering his gun, but McGarrett still hadn't sat back down.

"Steve, you've made your point," Danny hissed at the taller man, but was, unsurprisingly, ignored.

"I'd listen to your friend and sit down," the gunman said nodding at Williams. The shorter man glared at the gunman. Kono reached around him, trying to, once again, pull the SEAL back to the floor. At first Danny actually thought she had gotten through to him, but was sorely mistaken as the SEAL made a mad dash at Augie.

Steve, no doubt, figured if he took Augie by surprise and knocked him out, the other gunmen would lay their weapons down and give up. It was a stupid plan, a very Steve-like plan, but a part of Danny actually thought it'd work; until a gunshot rang out.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

When the gunshot rang out, everyone took cover. Chin glanced over at the door, expecting several gunmen to storm out, but no one appeared. It was then that realization dawned on the seasoned detective. Someone inside had been shot. The gunman had done as he had promised, despite the fact that the cops backed off.

"Get him back on the phone," the negotiator snapped and soon he was holding his cell phone, leaving it on speaker phone. Before he could say anything, the gunman's voice said, "_It was just a warning shot_." He then hung up. The negotiator tried calling a third time, but ended up getting a busy signal.

"Damn it," he growled snapping his phone shut. "Status report? Do you have a clean shot of any of the gunmen?" he said into his comm. Chin hadn't had the privilege of getting one, so he waited for the negotiator to say anything. "Keep me posted."

"Go over again how many gunmen you saw," the negotiator said looking at Chin.

"Half a dozen," Chin Ho replied testily. They should be more preoccupied with whoever had been shot. _Warning shot my ass,_ he thought darkly.

"And the hostages…?"

"I saw five, including my team, but there's probably more," Kelly said trying hard to keep the edge out of his voice. "Shouldn't we be worrying about who was shot instead of standing out here with our thumbs up our asses?"

"Detective Kelly until we know the extent of the situation we can't barge inside," the negotiator said patiently. "But I promise, we will get your team out safely."

It didn't help Chin one bit. He glanced back at the building, studying the structure. If he found a way up, he could easily get inside from the roof. Once inside, he could attempt to get his team's attention without being seen, and from there they should be able to take out the gunmen.

It wasn't a good plan, not by a long shot, but Chin couldn't just stand out here; especially if one of his team were hurt worse. He remembered Danny and Steve had been bleeding, both from minor wounds, but even the most minor wounds could turn into something worse. And someone still had been shot.

Chin's gut churned when he thought of Kono. Had it been her? Or had Danny and Steve dove in front of her to stop the bullet? They could be dying or worse. Reckless or not, Chin Ho was starting to rethink his plan.

He glanced at the roof again, moving away from the SWAT van. He made sure to avoid the sniper's sight as he headed down the block. He walked around a few buildings before making his way towards the back alley of Polly's. Sure enough, there was a ladder leading up, but it was locked. He'd have to pick it, and be quick about it, if his plan was going to work.

He glanced around, making sure no one was watching him, and crouched down next to the ladder. Working with Steve made him better prepared for picking locks, and he extracted a lock picking set from his pocket. He started on the lock, keeping an ear out for anyone. He couldn't risk getting caught before he was able to do anything. Getting caught wasn't an option.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Two gunmen dragged Steve back to Danny and Kono, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. He was dropped next to his partners and the two men walked away. Both Kono and Danny were at Steve's side in an instant, the latter checking the SEAL's new bullet wound while the former checked for a pulse.

"He's alive," she whispered to Danny as relief rolled through her.

"It hit his side," Williams murmured gesturing to the freely bleeding wound. "This just is not Steve's day," the blond detective tried to joke, but his attempt fell flat; especially with the worry evident in his eyes eyes.

"Keep a leash on him or the next bullet wound will be his last," Augie snarled kicking the remains of the diner's phone out of his way. He stalked towards Kono and Danny, grabbing the former by the hair. She was painfully pulled to her feet. Danny tried to fight Augie, but the blond gunman slammed his pistol into the side of the detective's head.

Stunned, Danny slumped to the floor. Kono called his name, needing to know he was okay, but her words were cut off as she was forced into the kitchen. Pretty soon three other women and a small boy joined her and they were shoved into a supply closet.

"Why are you doing this?" a red headed woman asked.

"You're insurance. If anyone tries anything like that cop did, you'll be the first to go," Augie replied slamming the door. Kono pushed herself to her feet, rushing towards the door. She tugged on the handle, but scarping and grunting told her she wasn't getting out that way.

"W-what do we do now?" the same red headed woman stammered.

"We find a way out," Kono responded looking around the closet. That was going to be easier said than done, but she wasn't giving up. She couldn't give up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is a tad late.**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites last chapter.  
**

**Thanks for reading. I own nothing. And catch ya in the next chapter.**

**Leave a comment if you can.**

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**1:10 p.m.**

Chin crept across the ceiling, trying hard not to be seen. He could see several snipers perched on buildings or sitting in windows, obviously looking for an opening. He needed to be careful so he didn't become one of their targets. That was all he needed; to get shot before he could save his team.

He was about to start his search when he heard a voice say, "Detective Kelly what the hell do you think you're doing?" Chin turned, eyes landing on the negotiator standing by the ladder, his arms crossed.

"I need to save them," Chin replied shrugging. There was no other explanation and he wasn't going to try and give one either.

The negotiator was quiet for a moment, thinking, but finally he sighed and said, "Let's keep looking then."

They found a locked hatch in the middle of the roof. Chin made quick work on the lock and lifted the lid. Glancing down inside, he noticed it was very dark. Taking his mini Maglite out of his pocket, he twisted the top and shined it inside.

Ceiling tiles and electrical wires met him. Chin glanced up at the negotiator, who nodded, and carefully lowered himself into the hatch.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Warm, sticky, red liquid pooled around Steve and seeped into Danny's slacks. The Jersey native had tried, several times, to wake his partner, but had only accomplished a semi-coherent state from the SEAL. If that wasn't worrying enough, Danny had no clue what was going on outside and to top it off Kono was God knows where. Things were going from bad to worse for their team.

"I told you to sit down," he hissed at Steve. That was all Steve had to do; stay seated, but he had to play the frigging hero. Always putting himself above the others. Now he was bleeding to death. Danny had to think of a plan quickly before he lost his partner.

He looked around, expecting to see something helpful. There was the now blocked fire escape, the kitchen doorway where Kono, a little boy, and several other women disappeared behind ten minutes ago, the top of Chin's head…

Danny did a double take, trying hard not to react. He swore he saw the top of Chin's head, but now it was gone. Was he seeing things? His head was still pounding from the two blows he had taken, and the light was a bit dim in the kitchen…

Wait, there it was again. It was coming from the ceiling. Danny caught Chin's eyes and the older man put his finger to his lips before disappearing back into the ceiling. Things had just gotten weirder.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Kono managed to get to the top of the shelf. She started pushing on ceiling tiles, trying to see above her, but she could barely keep her balance on the wiggly, metal structure. She knew she had to get down before it fell, but before she could one of the tiles slid out from underneath her hand.

In surprise, she let go of the shelf and fell to the floor hard. Several voices asked if she were okay, but Kono was too busy watching the mysterious moving ceiling tile. Of course, it was less mysterious when the tile moved completely and revealed her cousin. The red head next to Kono noticed Chin too, and was about to scream, when another woman quickly covered her mouth. Chin threw the woman a grateful nod.

"How…?"

"Would you believe there's a hatch on the roof?" Chin whispered in a faux nonchalant voice. His eyes clearly gave away just how worried he was, but Kono decided to play along for a few seconds.

"What else does this building have?" she asked curiously

Chin gave her a very, very weak smile before saying, "I saw Danny and Steve."

"And?"

His face was grim as he said, "Steve's bleeding pretty bad and Danny looks like a good punch can knock him out."

"Can you get these people out through there?" Kono asked curiously.

"There's a lot of wires," Chin replied glancing behind him. "But if they're careful maybe."

"Okay." Kono turned to the small boy first and scooped him up. He muttered something about his daddy and Kono said, "You'll see him soon. I promise." She then handed the boy over to Chin. Next, she gestured to the woman who covered the red head's mouth.

It took a while, but finally everyone but Kono was out of the closet. Chin left her for a few seconds, just to help the hostages back to the hatch, but he returned just a quickly. He held out his hand, Kono about to grab it, when the shelf she was standing on gave a stomach swooping lurch.

"Oh shit," Kono said quietly. "Hurry." Chin pulled, trying to get her off the shelf, but the entire thing tipped over with their combined weight, sending both cousins crashing to the floor.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

Steve tried to open his eyes, but it was much better if he kept them closed. He was just so damn tired and opening his eyes meant he had to get up. He didn't want to get up. Maybe later when it wasn't so damn cold out.

Wait, cold out? When did it get so damn cold? And why was he in so much pain? And weren't Danny and Kono with him? _Danny, Kono…_

His wrenched his eyes open, letting them flick across the room. They were still in the diner, still being held hostage by a group of gunmen. He tried to sit up, getting Danny's attention. The blond man's face loomed in Steve's vision.

"Are you sure you should be moving?" he whispered barely able to hide the worry in his blue eyes. McGarrett still struggled to get up, so Danny sighed and said, "Fine, but it's not going to help you at all. You've got a couple bullets roaming around inside you."

Gently, the Jersey native helped the SEAL up just as a loud crash sounded from the kitchen. Augie's head wiped towards the noise and he snapped, "Check that out," at one of his men. The guy nodded and headed towards the noise, one of his fellow gunmen following him.

It was quiet for a few moments, but finally the guys returned. One was holding Kono's arm while the other was dragging a barely conscious Chin.

"Well, well, well. look what the cat dragged in."


	5. Chapter 5

**1:18 p.m.**

"The other hostages are gone," the gunman holding Chin said, nodding behind him. "I'm figuring they got out the same way he," he shook Chin, the older man barely able to keep a groan at bay, "got in."

Augie approached Chin, giving him a small, malicious smile. He grabbed the experienced cop by the chin, wrenching his head so he was facing him, and softly asked, "How did you get in here?"

"Leave him alone," Kono snapped. She was back handed, her head snapping to the side. All three guys tried to come to her aid, but Chin was still being held, Danny had been shoved to his knees, and Steve's legs gave out on him.

There was a glint of amusement in Augie's eyes at the guys' reaction. He moved towards Kono, grabbing her by the hair again. She let out a gasp of pain as she was dragged away from the guys.

"Kono!" Danny and Steve exclaimed together

"Let her go," Chin snarled.

"I'll let her go when you tell me how you got in here," Augie replied softly, still smiling. "And if you don't…" He buried his gun in Kono's hair. "Well, we'll get to see the pretty lady's brains splatter across that wall."

Steve tried to stand again, but he barely made it six inches off the ground before he collapsed back to the floor. Danny and Chin were still being held down by gunmen. There was nothing they could do to help Kono. Or so they thought.

Chin's eyes flicked to a familiar face crouching in the kitchen, his gun trained on Augie's head. Chin let his eyes dart to Kono and then back to the negotiator. She got the hint quickly, letting her own eyes follow his. She subtly nodded, and Chin took a deep breath and said, "Alright, I'll tell you."

Danny and Steve spared quick glances at him, the latter's eyes glassy and confused while the former gave him a wide eyed look, but there was something else in his blue eyes. He trusted Chin, he could tell the older man had a plan, and readied himself for whatever was about to happen.

"I got in the same way he did," Kelly said as a gunshot sounded. Chin took advantage of the distraction and elbowed his captor in the groin. He went down, releasing Kelly, and the experienced cop headed for the next closest guy.

Danny took his example, helping the older man take down as many of the hostage takers as possible. Chin took barely a second to seek out Kono, who had dragged herself over to the barely conscious Steve and struggled to pull him away from the commotion.

There were a couple more gunshots, and another few fist thrown at Danny and Chin before everything settled.

"Everyone okay?" the negotiator asked glancing around the diner.

Chin nodded, checking out the aftermath. The remaining patrons were crawling out from under their tables while Kono cradled Steve's head in her lap. Chin turned his attention to Danny who was holding his head in his hands. "Danny, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine…" He started to waver and Chin caught him before he could collapse to the floor. The negotiator crossed the room, unlocking the doors and allowing his men into the diner. While EMTs headed towards Danny and Steve, SWAT began handcuffing the gunmen that managed to survive the last gunfight.

"His right pupil is dilated," an EMT told Chin as he checked Danny's eyes.

"Thanks, I _really_ needed a reminder of the blows to the head I took," Williams replied sarcastically. Chin smiled slightly at the Jersey native's response, but the smile was wiped off his face when EMT working on Steve exclaimed, "I lost his pulse!"

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites last chapter. You guys are amazing.**

**So, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this, and leave me a comment if you can.**

**I do not own these characters.**

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**1:30 p.m.**

The gurney burst through the double doors, an EMT pumping air into the SEAL's prone figure while a doctor continued chest compressions. "Thirty-four year old male with two gunshot wounds; he flat lined on the ride over as well as in the diner," a second EMT rattled off to the doctor.

"Let's get him stable and up to the OR," the doctor said just as the emergency room doors closed behind the group.

The remaining members of Five-0 arrived seconds after that, but Kono was the only one to take a seat in the waiting room. Both Danny and Chin had been carted off by nurses to get their heads checked out. Fortunately for her-though she didn't feel very fortunate-she had escaped with minimal injury.

Kono leaned her head back, resting it against the wall, and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe just how screwed up the day had gotten. How did Danny and Steve go from arguing good-naturedly about putting gas in Danny's Camaro to one needing surgery while the other needed a CT-Scan? She never would believe that she had been teasing Chin that morning about getting behind on his paperwork.

"You okay?" her eyes snapped open at the familiar voice and zeroed in on her cousin.

"Yeah," Kono replied sitting up. "I was just thinking."

"Some day we're having," Chin commented softly, taking a seat next to Kono.

"You could say that again," she whispered drawing her knees to her chest.

The two cousins sat in relative silence, the only noise between them was their own breathing and various conversations going on around them. They were soon joined by Danny, who had a bandaged head and a concussion.

"Have you heard anything?" he asked and both cousins shook their head. He nodded somberly and they lapsed back into a heavy silence.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

For the next few hours, the team was visited by several people. The negotiator was the first to stop by, asking if everyone was okay and offering to get them whatever they needed. The team declined and he left them be to finish up some paperwork.

The governor was next, but she only stayed long enough to see if they were okay before she left, making them promise to call her the moment they learned anything about Steve.

Kamekona showed up minutes after Jameson's departure and took a seat in between Danny and Chin. He didn't say anything, but his silent support was all they needed.

Danny checked his watch thirty minutes later, sighing in frustration, stopping mid pace. "It's been almost three hours. They should have something to tell us by now."

"I'm sure they're doin' all they can do to save the taller hoale," Kamekona stated. A part of Danny knew the big guy was just trying to be supportive, but he was cranky, hurting, and really needed to know that his partner was okay, so he merely glared at the bigger guy and resumed his pacing.

"Danny, maybe you should sit down," Chin suggested pointing at the chair. "You did take a few hits to the head."

"I'm fine," the Jersey native snapped. "I just don't understand how a hospital as efficient as this one can take three freaking hours to work on one guy. We should have learned something by now. Just where in the f…"

"Danny," Kono said no doubt trying to get him to calm down.

"…is the doctor?" he said, his footsteps quickening. "I want a logical explanation why we haven't learned a damn thing! I mean, if he's still alive that's great. Why won't they tell us that? And if…" Danny trailed off, slowing down, a wave of dizziness washing over him.

"Danny, you okay?" Kono asked as Chin and Kamekona got to their feet.

"I just need to sit down," the Jersey native responded and sank into a chair. He leaned forward, his head between his knees, and breathed deeply.

"Kamekona go get him some water," Chin said and the big guy nodded, walking away to seek out a vending machine.

"It's going to be okay, Danny. He'll be okay," Kono said rubbing small circles into his back.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Chin responded crouching down next to the blond. "Just take a few deep breaths, okay?"

"We should have ordered out," Danny muttered after he got himself under control.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling Steve would have gotten himself involved in this situation anyway," Kono replied keeping her hand on his back. "He's Steve. If anyone's in trouble he's going to get them out of it regardless of the consequences."

"He's a stubborn bastard," Danny said softly.

"That means he'll be okay. He'll fight this because he's Steve McGarrett…" Chin started slowly.

"…and the bossman never gives up," Kono finished for her cousin, a small smile on her face.

"Exactly," Chin replied glancing at Kono. He let his eyes flick back to Danny and he asked, "You okay now?"

Danny nodded, sitting up. He probably shouldn't have gotten so worked up, especially with a concussion. Of course, if he had passed out they were in a hospital. It wouldn't have taken Kono and Chin long to get him some help.

Kamekona returned with water for everyone, handing Danny the first bottle. He then sat down, and the team lapsed into another long silence. This time, the silence was broken by a doctor approaching them.

"Are you Steve McGarrett's family?" he asked glancing at the team and Kamekona.

"Yeah," Chin replied getting to his feet. "How is Steve?"

"He's lost a lot of blood and will be out of commission for a few weeks, but he's going to be okay," the doctor explained. "He just has to take it easy so that there aren't any setbacks."

"You obviously don't know Steve," Danny deadpanned feeling Kono hug him.

"Can we see him?" Chin asked curiously.

"He's in recovery right now, but once we move him to a room he can have visitors." The doctor gave them a small smile. "I'll let you know when we move him."

"Thank you," Kono said, and the doctor nodded, heading back the way he had come.

The silence that followed was much lighter than before, each one breathing a sigh of relief. Danny, however, was the first to break it. "I give it a week," he commented, leaning back in his chair.

"Nah, I say a week and a half," Chin supplied sitting down next to Danny.

"Come on guys, give Steve some credit. I say three days," Kono said smiling.

"What are you talkin' about?" Kamekona asked curiously.

"We're debating how long it'll take until Steve does something he's not supposed to," Kono explained and Kamekona nodded.

The team shared a quick look before they simultaneously said, "Two days."

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Thanks for reading. I know this story is going by a lot faster than the majority of the 5-0 fics I write, but I guess I want to write something different. I have been toying with a Kono centric fic, but I'm not sure if I'll ever get to it.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, I just have a epilogue left until this story is over, and I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites last chapter.**

**Bye!**


	7. Epilogue

**8:20 p.m.**

Steve was groggy and numb when he peeled his heavy eyelids open. He tried to move his head, but it felt as if it weighed several hundred pounds, so he opted to let his eyes scan the room instead. Off-white walls, antiseptic smell, a constant beeping above his head, and a needle in his arm. Either he had been taken captive (again) or he was in a hospital.

Snoring caught his attention, and his eyes darted towards the noise, settling on a sleeping Danny. _Hospital it is,_ he thought.

"Danny," he tried to say, but his voice was a mere squeak. _Okay, McGarrett, let's try that again._

Steve cleared his raw throat, made an odd, involuntary sound of pain, and whispered, "Danno."

Danny snorted awake and said, "What?" He sat up straighter when he realized Steve was awake, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Hey Super SEAL," he greeted, smiling.

"What…?" Steve wet his lips, painfully swallowed, and tried again. "What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Danny asked curiously, leaning forward.

"Diner… hostages…" He felt like he was forgetting something… no someone. Who was he…? A familiar face flashed across his mind.

"Where's Kono?" McGarrett was suddenly wide awake. He tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness and unexpected pain rolling through him, giving him the impression that _that_ was a very bad idea.

"Whoa, whoa," Williams said, easily pushing the SEAL back down. "She's fine. She and Chin left about thirty minutes ago."

Steve nodded, the pain and dizziness slowly subsiding; along with his adrenaline rush. He was fading fast, his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier.

"Get some rest, Steve," Danny said softly, sinking back into his chair. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Danny," McGarrett whispered, his eyes staying stubbornly closed.

"What's up?"

"Sorry about your car," Steve responded sinking deeper into sleep.

"No you're not," Danny replied, a smile in his voice.

"You're right," the SEAL murmured, "I just thought I'd try."

"Go to sleep Steve." And he did, relief rushing through him knowing that his team was safe.

**5-0 5-0 5-0**

**Yes, this is the end. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited, or read this story. You guys are awesome.**

**So, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this, and drop a comment if you can.**

**I do not own these characters.**

**See you in the next story.**

**Bye!**


End file.
